You Are My Sunshine
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Through the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have some moments. After the war, their relationship progresses and they become more. He is her beacon of hope and comfort and she, his. However, there are still rogue Death Eaters out there! Sorry about the summary, I'm not sure what to write for this one, but I hope you'll give it a chance. Dramione. All rights go to JK Rowling.


**Sorry, I had some trouble with this one but I tried to fix it up. Tell me what you think? I'm more than happy to write an alternative ending if anyone wishes so :).**

It was just before the Battle of Hogwarts that Hermione had witnessed the boy she had despised for years have a breakdown when he thought he was alone. How wrong he was. Hermione had never seen him look so vulnerable before and wasn't sure if she was actually just hallucinating the scene. He had noticed her presence and tried to regain his composure, but she smiled sympathetically. She knew deep down that her hatred was misdirected.

"I never saw a thing." She had assured him, as she walked past.

Draco had no clue how to react. The situation was unnatural to him; foreign. Hermione Granger, who he had bullied for years, was pretending to have seen nothing when he knew fine well that she could have used it against him or told everyone.

Both had came to the same conclusion - to pretend nothing happened.

* * *

Draco knew it was silly but he couldn't stop thinking about the brown haired witch that had showed him the most kindness he had received in what felt like a lifetime. He had always noticed Hermione Granger, it was hard not to after all. Her plain looks made her beautiful to him, although, he'd never admit it or the fact that he admired her bravery and loyalty to the two twits. It was strange; he felt more aware of her now.

Hermione had begun to think differently about Draco. She considered his choices and pushed logic to the side to analyse the emotional influence. He was a boy who lived in the shadow of his Father - the man he admired and looked up to - the pressure to please him would have been suffocating. It was how he was raised, although she had started to see a change. Hermione could admit that Draco Malfoy was not a bad person; not really anyway. It was all an act. She knew he was close with his Mother and wondered if maybe said woman had been threatened - it was more than likely. In that aspect, all he wanted to do was protect her. That she could understand and even admire.

* * *

In the hunt for Horcruxes, Hermione and Ron had briefly dated, although, she soon broke it off as it didn't feel right. Ron had admitted that he felt the same, that it was like kissing his sister. She knew Harry was thinking of kissing his _actual_ sister though. The three had bonded in a way they never had before and they were brought closer. The impending war was nauseating and Hermione felt it was necessary to hide her struggles.

* * *

When they had been taken to the Manor, Hermione oddly sought out Malfoy. Sure enough, there he was with his Mother and Father. And Bellatrix. Her voice was horridly shrill and Hermione tried to keep her fear at bay, even when she was _Crucioed_ by the estranged woman. Draco watched in horror, frozen. His Father watched his reaction with dismay, as his Mother showed sympathy. It was only when Bellatrix had a knife to her arm and was carving the word 'Mudblood' into it, that she jerked and screamed in pain. Hermione thought for sure that she was hallucinating this time, when she heard the blonde boy cry out her first name and the muffled sounds of a struggle. The scar was forever permanent.

* * *

Hermione had confided in Harry and Ron of what she thought she heard at the manor. Ron had simply scoffed at the idea and told her she was traumatised, where as Harry for some reason, was a little more understanding.

Harry knew Hermione was smart, but she was never smart enough to notice her own feelings. He knew something was there, and he was almost positive that he had heard what she had explained. Ron was shouting so loud, that he most likely never heard it. Even Harry knew that some part of Malfoy was good. If Harry had to, he would protect his family under the same conditions Malfoy had. He was just a broken boy.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts had changed everything.

* * *

When Draco was summoned during the stand off and Harry's supposed 'death', he had glanced at Hermione with hesitation. She made no move to hide the emotion behind her eyes and facial expression, Draco could read it well. His view had changed from never wanting to disappoint his Father to never wanting to disappoint Hermione. He wouldn't dream of letting her down. It was strange to feel that way.

* * *

Draco knew Harry wasn't dead, he was too smart to die and there was no way that the Prophecy would not entail the boy-who-lived become the boy-who-did-not-this-time-around. Some part of Draco was able to admit that he was glad. So, it was only natural that he didn't hesitate from throwing the wand at Harry as he jerked out of sobbing Hagrid's arms. He could see Hermione's eyes glistening with tears, even from the distance he was at. He could only see her, even when the fighting broke out. He thought he was simply in a haze when he noticed the witch run towards him.

* * *

Hermione had never run so fast in her life. She felt compelled towards the boy who was standing stupidly still in the middle of a battlefield. When she had reached him, she snatched his hand and dragged him off to the safety of a broken wall.

"What are you doing?" Hermione had demanded of him. "Are you crazy? Or do you just want killed so badly?"

"I'll get back to you on that one." He had replied so casually. "I'm not completely sure yet."

"Well, you're not dying on my watch, so look alive!"

* * *

Somehow, fighting back to back felt right in both their minds. Their positon and pivots proved to be an excellent way of counter-attacking and protection. Soon, others followed their lead.

* * *

After the battle, the dead were mourned. Draco had stayed despite peoples distrust of him. The Weasley's mourned the loss of Fred and Harry hugged the youngest Weasley who clung to him. He had found Hermione sitting on a pile of rocks from a fallen wall, with something clutched in her hands, as sobs raked her body. Draco approached her from behind and hesitantly sat down next to her. He glanced at the picture and noticed it was of Fred and George smiling happily. Her hands had traces of blood and the corner of the picture was tainted with the same substance.

"They look so damn happy, how will George survive now that he has lost his other half?" Hermione sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut, as the tears fell.

"With support from his family and friends he'll be able to find peace." Draco had tried to assure her.

"This is his blood." She stated, emotionless all of a sudden. It scared Draco. "He had this picture with him for good luck. He must have been holding it when he knew he was going to die - it must have been his only comfort. It most likely fell from his hands when he went."

Draco suddenly realised that the place they were sat, was the very place the mentioned twin had died.

"Hermione," Draco said, softly. "You're allowed to feel. You don't have to act brave, certainly not around me."

He noticed her shoulders slump and her body shake, as she turned to look at him with falling tears.

"I feel so useless!" She screamed. "I don't know what to do. He's dead! Fred's dead! He's never coming back!"

All he could do was embrace the sobbing witch and comfort her as best as he could, with his eyes shining with his own tears.

She had barely managed to mutter thank you, before she passed out. It was oddly comforting when she woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by her friends and sure enough, Draco. Harry had engaged in a conversation with him.

* * *

Lucius was in Azkaban. Narcissa was on house arrest. Draco had narrowly avoided punishment with the help of Hermione and her books.

* * *

Not long after, Draco was accepted within the Burrow and was treated kindly. George was coping better, but he knew he would never truly be whole again. Molly was a very forgiving person. Ron was still slightly sceptical, but that didn't bother the blonde much because a certain brunette had accepted his multiple explanations and apologies. Draco spent most of his time with Hermione or his Mother. Andromeda had reached out to her sister now that she was partially free and told Narcissa that she was welcome to stay with her and Teddy. His Mother had accepted in a heart beat, eager to get away from the house that held so many painful memories and enthralled to mend her relationship with her sister.

* * *

Somehow, fighting back to back felt right in both their minds

Six months after that, Hermione and Draco were dating. Hermione liked the side to the young man which had been locked away from all to see; he was caring and charming. Previous to dating, Draco had been quick to appear and comfort her after her nightmare's. Now, they shared a bed and Hermione found that she could sleep better. She still suffered from nightmares but they weren't as frequent and when they did occur, Draco was there to wake her up and hold her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So, please don't take my sunshine away." He would sing softly to her.

Draco knew it wouldn't be okay; the war had left more than just physical scars, so simply telling her she would be okay was not an option for him. So, he comforted her through the tune that he held close to his heart for many reasons; Hermione had become one of those.

To Hermione, it worked. It was hard to explain but his soft words calmed her heart and she was able to relax.

* * *

After a year and a half, Hermione and Draco moved into their own home. It was empty and plain at first but after they were through with it, it had the warmth and love the Burrow had. They were happy.

* * *

Draco knew Hermione mourned for the loss of her parents. They weren't dead, but much worse. They didn't know they even had a daughter. Hermione had explained to him what she had done and cried when she told him that she couldn't reverse it. He spent Galleon after Galleon invested in books, research and people's knowledge. Nothing came up. He had never hated himself more than in the moment he knew he could not ease this pain.

* * *

Nearly two years later, Hermione and Draco were discussing their future. Draco had proposed and Hermione had cried and immediately replied 'YES!'. They were planning the wedding to be held in the following six months because Draco knew Hermione's favourite season was Autumn. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Malfoy had went a little overboard with the preparations but Draco and Hermione were happy to let them do so - to take their minds off of the still fresh incident. The pair had never felt so happy.

* * *

Now, two years later, Hermione stood in the cemetery. The white marbled head stone in front of her was the only thing she could see through her tears.

Days ago, their peaceful home had been attacked by some rogue Death Eaters looking for revenge. One had grabbed Hermione and she froze, feeling a panic attack rising. Draco had broke free of the two holding him and punched the man who was gripping Hermione. Mrs Weasley had added their hands to the clock and had made sure she would know if anyone was ever in danger through her clock. Draco knew this well and protected Hermione with his life, knowing someone would be here soon, he just had to be able to fend them off long enough.

"Draco..." She had muttered, feeling scared. "We're over powered and out numbered."

"I know, love." He admitted. "But help will come, we just have to be strong enough until then."

He repelled another curse.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, tears prickling her eyes. Their odds did not look good.

"I love you, too." He replied, giving her a small smile.

He heard the dreaded words uttered and pushed Hermione out of the way. He would never have had enough time to deflect it and she was being attacked by another and hadn't noticed until it was too late.

"Draco!" Was the last thing she heard her scream, as his body dropped to the floor. Arthur and a band of Auror's appeared at that moment and caught the Death Eaters before they could flee. The rest of the family had appeared, gasping in shock at the sight of Hermione sobbing over Draco's lifeless body.

Narcissa had been heart broken when she found out and still cried, as it has only been a couple of days. The Weasley's and Harry supported her, and helped her move back into the burrow temporarily until she could face going back to the house that had held their love.

Hermione kneeled down and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the rock. She pulled away and didn't bother to contain her cries. She took off her engagement ring and held it in her hand through her sobbing. She reread the words carved inside - 'My Only Sunshine'. She never did get that wedding that the pair had had so much hope for.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, my skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." She sobbed, her voice breaking. "You've taken my sunshine away."


End file.
